


POISON

by futurephan



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: F/M, M/M, no spoilers ;) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurephan/pseuds/futurephan
Summary: ❝-baby, you're just beautiful poison❞





	POISON

act 1, scene 1  
**lo fi**  


THE clicking of keys fill the empty beats of the lo fi humming in the background. the patters of the rain hitting the window accompanying the symphony.

he stops for a second, and white noise fills the air as he drags a photo file from his desktop to the application. the three dots in the top right corner indicating him that the image was loading. the screen lags for a moment as the photo appears.

he types one last word in the tags segment before pressing post. the screen light dimly illuminates his face a soft shade of purple. he smiles as he instantly gets good response on his latest update.

he closes his laptop and places it aside, standing up from the sofa. he roles his head and massages the base of his neck, satisfied when it makes a loud cracking sound.

he lazily wanders to his wardrobe, picking out a few clothing items before slipping his pyjamas off and sliding into a pair of black skinny jeans and a pastel blue oversized jumper. he opens a draw and looks at the contents decidingly before choosing out a knitted grey scarf.

he wraps the item loosely around his neck, burying his face in the warm material and inhaling the strong vanilla scent.

he picks his phone up from the spruce table, unplugging the charger and plugging in his headphones.

he slips the buds into his ears and searches his phone for some music. he presses shuffle on his spotify playlist  _'1:00 am'_ even though it was closer to 1:00 pm.

soft humming once again reaches phil's ears, and it soothes him. the looping music carries away all of his thoughts as he travels to the door. he picks out a  _'fef65b'_ coloured umbrella.

 _the true dodie yellow,_ phil thinks to himself, slipping his dark canvas shoes on.

he collects his keys from the kitchen bench, the metal feeling cold in his soft hands. he then opens a draw, pulling out a small sketchbook, a black pen, and a red one.

he steps out of his house slowly, not wanting to slip on the icy pavement.

phil key locks the door behind him, the metal pieces chime together as he pockets them. he trades his bare hands for gloved ones as he starts for the street.

he slides the umbrella open and props the pole on his shoulder, sheltering him from the soft rain.

he travels the roads, keys and phone pocketed, sketchbook and umbrella in hand, and earphones protecting him from any kind of human interaction.

he reaches a small coffee shop on the corner, and decides to purchase a warm beverage to help with his dry throat. he enters the small shop, a bell jingles to notify the staff that someone had entered. he walks to the counter; the scents of coffee beans and chocolate cakes reach his nose and tempt him.

he decides on a doppio and a blackout cake. whilst they prepared his food and drink, phil found a comfortable spot to sit.

he lounges in the very back corner of the cafe on a small red love chair. he places his sketchbook on the table and glances around, looking at the different types of people in the shop.

 _"phil?"_ someone inquires, he glances up to a younger woman. her hair was dyed a hair _'bf7fbf'_ and her lips were painted with a glittery lip-gloss, and decorated with three  _'d9d9d9'_ stars. he estimates her to be in her late teens.

phil responds with a small  _"yes."_ and she smiles back, placing a slice of cake and a coffee on the small table before him.

 _"enjoy your meal."_ she comments before walking back to the counter. phil immediately opens his sketchbook, flipping to an empty page. he notes the colour of the stars on her lips and her hair in the top right corner before starting a sketch.

he drafts a close-up of the bottom half of her face, focusing on her lips. he finds himself glancing at the chocolate cake. he eventually gives in trading his pen for a fork.

he smiles to himself as he scoops the chocolate.

 _it's good to eat again,_ he thinks.

 ♁ 

**daestars**

**_so, do it. decide._ **

**_i_** **_s this the life you want to live?_ **

**_is th_ ** **_is the person you want to love?_ **

**_is this the best you can be?_ **

**_can you be stronger?_ **

**_kinder? more compassionate?_ **

**_decide._ **

**_breathe in._ **

**_breathe out._ **

**_and decide._ **

_#purple aesthetic #painting #art #heading out for some inspiration later :)_

**9,723 notes**

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
